1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle light apparatus, more particularly to a vehicle light apparatus having a relatively small size and a control module for providing different light distribution patterns.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional vehicle light apparatus 1 includes a light seat 11, an outer cover (not shown) that covers the light seat 11, a low-beam light element 12, a high-beam light element 13, a turn signal light element 14, and an auxiliary light set 15. The light seat 11 is horizontally formed with three spaced-apart light mounting holes 111. The low-beam, high-beam, and turn signal light elements 12, 13, 14 are respectively mounted in the light mounting holes 111. The turn signal light element 14 is situated in proximity to an external side of the light seat 11. The low-beam light element 12 is situated between the high-beam light element 13 and the turn signal light element 14. Moreover, the auxiliary light set 15 is arcuately arranged between two adjacent light mounting holes 111 that respectively receive the low-beam light element 12 and the turn signal light element 14, and further extends beneath the two adjacent light mounting holes 111 that respectively receive the low-beam light element 12 and the high-beam light element 13. The auxiliary light set 15 has a plurality of auxiliary light elements 151. Some of the auxiliary light elements 151 arcuately surround the low-beam light element 12. The remaining auxiliary light elements 151 horizontally extend beneath from the low-beam light element 12 to the high-beam light element 13.
In order to generate different light distribution patterns in compliance with relevant legal requirements and regulations, the conventional vehicle light apparatus 1 is necessitated to horizontally arrange the spaced-apart light mounting holes 111 on the light seat 11 and to respectively mount the low-beam light element 12, the high-beam light element 13 and the turn signal light element 14 in the light mounting holes 111. Since the horizontal arrangement of the low-beam, high-beam, and turn signal light elements 12, 13, 14 occupies relatively large space, the conventional vehicle light apparatus 1 may have an undesirably large size for arrangement of different light elements especially if the auxiliary light elements 151 are required for enhancing identifiability.